


De La coupe à la table

by lyarablack



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyarablack/pseuds/lyarablack
Summary: Merlin doit se lever. Lui et Arthur doivent aller chercher la coupe chez les druides. Mais son amant ne le laissera pas partir facilement.





	1. Merlin

Merlin se réveillait entouré par un agréable cocon ardent. Le soleil tapait sur la vitre de la chambre, les cendres étaient encore bouillantes dans la cheminée. Les draps doux caressaient sa peau et les couvertures lourdes empêchaient la chaleur de s'enfuir. Mais ce qui le gardait bien chaud était le corps nu derrière lui.

Le torse de Léon était contre son dos, les bras du chevalier autour de sa taille. Leurs jambes étaient mélangées entre elles. Il pouvait sentir la virilité de son compagnon à moitié réveillée contre ses fesses et entendre Léon respirer dans ses cheveux.

Le dragonnier se retournait tout doucement. Il devrait bientôt se lever, mais il voulait encore profiter de la présence du bras droit du prince. À cette même heure hier, Merlin avait cru son compagnon disparu. Il pensait son cœur brisé à jamais. Encore une fois, la personne qu'il aimait était morte. Et encore une fois, il avait dû continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien et faire son boulot sous les cris d'Arthur. Lorsqu'il avait vu Léon dans la salle du trône peu de temps après, Merlin pensait qu'il rêvait. Mais non, son amant était bel et bien en vie.

Il n'avait pu détourner le regard du corps du chevalier. La cape perdue au combat, l'armure brisée à certains endroits, du sang séché sur celle-ci. Les cheveux emmêlés et remplis de feuilles. Le visage sale et fatigué. L'enchanteur n'avait jamais autant béni sa condition de simple serviteur. Si quelqu'un l'avait regardé à ce moment-là, cette personne aurait directement deviné ses sentiments pour le noble. Ce qui aurait pu se retourner contre Léon un jour.

Merlin avait eu du mal à juste saluer le retour de Léon avec un sourire au loin avant de devoir partir pour aller faire ses taches. L'esprit ailleurs, sur un nuage heureux, il n'arrivait pas à travailler convenablement et avait cassé plusieurs objets fragiles. Il avait fini par employer la magie pour terminer ses tâches rapidement. Arthur fut même surpris qu'il ait eu terminé aussi vite. Merlin s'était enfuit avant que le prince ne puisse lui donner d'autres corvées. Puis Il avait dû attendre que le château s'endorme pour pouvoir rejoindre les quartiers du chevalier. Le plus puissant magicien du monde avait failli rendre Gaius fou à force de tourner en rond dans leurs appartements jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche.

Un bruit dehors lui fit reprendre pied sur terre. Merlin devait se lever et commencer ses taches. Tout doucement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant qui avait besoin de repos, il tentait de sortir du lit. Le dragonnier avait à peine soulevé un coin de la couverture quand il avait senti les bras autour de lui se resserrer et le ramener au centre du lit. Rapidement, Merlin avait pu voir les yeux verts encore endormis de son amant. Léon cachait sa tête dans son cou et le maintient contre lui. Seulement à moitié présent, le chevalier commençait à lui faire des baisers papillon à la jonction de son épaule. Merlin voulait rester, mais il ne pouvait pas.

–Léon. Léon, je dois y aller, essaya-t-il d'expliquer à son compagnon.

–C'est trop tôt Merlin, même pour toi.Dors encore un peu, répondit le chevalier tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

–Mais je dois partir avec Arthur aujourd'hui. Aller chercher la coupe, affirma Merlin tout en tournant la tête pour laisser plus de place à l'ainé.

À ces mots, qui leur rappelaient les événements des derniers jours, Léon grogna et se coucha complètement sur le dragonnier. Merlin ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, écrasé entre le lit et son amant. Cela ne le dérangeait nullement, le poids et la chaleur de Léon ne lui procuraient qu'un sentiment de confort, de sécurité et d'amour. Il se sentait bien même s'il avait un peu plus de mal à respirer. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner d'Arthur, ils mangeraient tous les deux sur la route.

Léon était totalement réveillé et commençait à le caresser doucement tout en remontant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec sa bouche. Sa barbe de quelques jours le chatouillait. Mais au lieu de s'éloigner, le roi des druides se serait contre le chevalier, passait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds bouclés et tirait la tête de Léon en avant pour pouvoir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs gestes étaient lents, doux et calmes. Si différents de leur passion désespérée de la veille. Subtilement, le plus vieux descendait ses mains sur les cotes puis les fesses du sorcier. Tout en continuant ses caresses, il ouvrait les jambes de Merlin pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles. D'un clignement des yeux, Merlin fit léviter jusqu'à eux le pot d'huile tombé par terre pendant la nuit.

Ils firent l'amour tranquillement sans se quitter du regard. Plus rien n'existait à part eux. Le château se réveillait complètement, des bruits de pas de plus en plus nombreux se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, mais ils restaient dans leur bulle. C'était la première fois, qu'ils le faisaient aussi lentement et doucement. Le couple ne laissait passer aucun son, aucun cri ou gémissements. On ne pouvait entendre que les bruissements des draps, le contact entre leurs peaux et leurs respirations en lambeaux.

Merlin n'en pouvait plus. Léon faisait exprès de ne frôler que légèrement sa prostate tout en effleurant ses zones érogènes du bout des doigts. Juste assez pour lui donner du plaisir, pour le maintenir en transe, mais pas assez pour le faire jouir. Le dragonnier avait bien compris que son amant faisait tout pour retarder le plus possible le moment où ils viendraient. Mais il n'en pouvait vraiment plus, il allait devenir fou. Merlin attendit que le chevalier se retire presque complètement puis employa ses dons pour le faire avancer d'un coup sec. Ils furent tous les deux saisis par les nouvelles sensations et vinrent ensemble.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un moment avant que le plus grand ne se retire et se couche à côté du plus jeune. Ils demeurèrent l'un près de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, reprenant leurs souffles puis Merlin embrassa une dernière fois Léon et quitta le lit. Il chercha ses vêtements dans toute la pièce sous les yeux de son amant. Habillé, l'enchanteur revient s'asseoir sur le bord du baldaquin pour mettre ses bottes. L'esprit déjà en train de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il devrait préparer pour son départ, Merlin ne faisait pas attention à Léon. Celui-ci en profita pour s'approcher et se positionner derrière le plus jeune. Assez prêt à son gout, le capitaine des chevaliers tira la tête de Merlin sur le côté et le mordit à la base du cou.

–Léoooon!

Surpris, Merlin sauta hors du lit et fit quelques pas en avant tout en se tenant le cou.

–Tu... tu m'as mordu? demanda Merlin, n'y croyant toujours pas.

–En effet, répondit l’aîné en souriant.

–Merde, Léon ça va laisser une trace ! Arthur va encore poser des questions! rouspéta le dragonnier en fusillant son compagnon du regard.

–Et tu n'auras qu'à lui dire la vérité, renchaîna Léon en sortant du lit et en s'approchant du plus jeune.

–Tu sais très bien que je ne peux faire ça, soupira Merlin en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du chevalier.

–Oui, oui, je connais la chanson. «C'est pour ma protection au cas où tu te ferais prendre en train d'utiliser la magie ». Les dragonniers sont autorisés à Camelot, Merlin. Et Arthur ne laissera jamais rien t'arriver, continua l’aîné en caressant les cheveux de l'enchanteur.

–Je ne risquerais pas ta vie Léon. Je ne pourrais me le pardonner si à cause de moi...

–Hehe! Chuuuut. Parfois, je me demande si tu me prends pour une jouvencelle en détresse. Je suis le capitaine des chevaliers de Camelot, tu te souviens? Mettons cette discussion de coté pour ton retour, pour l'instant promet moi juste de faire attention et de me revenir, coupa Léon en relevant la tête de Merlin du bout des doigts.

–Je te le promets, répondit le dragonnier avant de sourire, mais je ne peux promettre à la place d'Arthur... Oh mon dieu, Arthur! Je dois y aller!

Se précipitant, Merlin mit sa deuxième botte, embrassa une dernière fois Léon à la sauvette et sortit des quartiers de celui-ci en courant. Resté seul, le chevalier toujours nu regardait sa porte avec inquiétude et amour.

–Fait attention à toi mon petit dragonnier, murmura Léon dans le vent avant de s'habiller pour commencer sa journée.


	2. Léon

Les yeux de Léon se sont séparés d'eux-mêmes. Le chevalier n'avait pas dormi depuis que Merlin était parti avec Arthur. Mais sa fatigue psychologique était bien plus grave que sa fatigue physique. Ce sont ses muscles qui criaient de douleur, ses jambes qui étaient prêtes à céder, son estomac qui se gargouillait de faim ou de sa gorge aussi sombre qu'un désert. Visage à la trahison d'une femme qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, d'une amie qui torturait le peuple qu'il avait juré de protéger, cette douleur physique ne valait rien.

Les événements des derniers jours pesaient sur ses épaules, mais il savait qu'ils devraient encore attendre avant. Léon avait déjà failli plus d'une fois sur ses propres pieds. Heureusement Lancelot, qui était juste derrière lui, avait réussi à l'aider à rester debout. Merlin, à l'avant du cortège, regardait d'un air inquiet et aucun de ses sourires fatigués n'arrivaient à rassurer son fils. Pas après, le groupe hétéroclite avançait vers un vieux château en pierre dont la cour extérieure était détruite. Ils s'étaient arrêtés un moment pour trouver des torches avant de rentrer dans la bâtisse. Ils sont arrivés à tous les trois. Arthur avait été laissé à Merlin.

Lorsque Léon s'approchait de la porte, le dragonnier lui tendait la dernière torche. En tant que principal pour prendre la torche, les doigts du chevalier étaient ceux de Merlin. Une étincelle passait entre eux, les fors à regarder dans les yeux. Le moment ne fut pas instantané, mais pour eux, une véritable conversation eut lieu. 

  
_Comment vas-tu? Je survivrais et toi, es-tu blessé? Un peu, mais rien de grave. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai eu peur pour toi. Je t'aime. Moi aussi._

Légèrement rassuré, le couple se dépêcha de rattraper les autres dans le bâtiment. Ils suivaient tous les Arthur pendant de longs couloirs remplacés de toiles d'araignées avant d'entrer dans une grande salle. Elle était dans un meilleur état que les autres pièces du château.

-Êtes-vous sûr que nous serons en sécurité Sire? demanda Gaius en avançant dans la chambre.   
-Ce château appartenait aux anciens rois. Il faudra nous en contenter. Répondit le prince tout en balayant la pièce avec sa torche.   
-Ce ne sera pas pire que notre grotte. Continua Elyan.

Léon sur un sourire au coin de la bouche. Son vieux camarade de jeux n'avait donc pas changé, toujours obligé de faire un petit commentaire.

-Voyez ce qu'on peut trouver. Fouillez les lieux. Ordonna Arthur.

Léon donna sa torche à guenièvre et signer avant de quitter la pièce. Ils se séparent en deux groupes pour pouvoir découvrir les lieux les plus possibles. Le chevalier déniché de vieilles couvertures pendant que Perceval passait de nourriture séchée et de tonneaux dans les pièces moins humides. À deux, ils s'améliorent facilement dans la pièce principale. Ils ont été les premiers à revenir et à déposer sur une table dans une pièce de monnaie. Gwen sont responsables des chopes qu'ils rincèrent avant de remplir. Perceval en apportant un pendentif Gaïus que Léon continuait à servir.

La fatigue rattrapait le noble de plus en plus. Léon prit une bière avant-après cinq minutes pour reprendre des forces. Il était encore en train de s'appuyer sur une colonne lorsque les trois autres arrivaient avec des armes. Se forçant, le chevalier quitta son appui pour vérifier l'état des épées. This is just the time of poser to the job of the front of the trone is not to all on alling at a table with graved table. Léon se retourna et avança vers la table. Les autres marchaient plus vite que lui et atteignirent la table avant lui. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter de telles absurdités telles que «les nobles d'abord» ou «aux nobles les meilleures places». Et puis, cela lui laissait une place parfaite à côté de Merlin. Lentement, Léon fait le tour de la table pour venir s'asseoir entre Merlin et Gauvain. Il profite de son passage derrière le siège de son amant pour laisser traîner sur le haut du dossier et caresser la nuque de Merlin. Enfin assis, Léon regarda Arthur aider Gwen à s'installer puis prendre la parole.

-Cette table appartenait aux anciens Rois de Camelot. Et autour de cette table ronde, aucun homme n'était plus important qu'un autre. Ils croyaient en légalité et en toutes choses. Il semblerait judicieux de redonner vie à cette tradition aujourd'hui. Sans chacun d'entre vous, nous ne serions pas là. Mon père se languit en prison depuis trop longtemps. Demain je tenterais de lui venir en aide. Qui autour de cette table se joindra à moi?

Comme toujours quand le prince parlait, les hommes autour de lui ne pouvaient qu'écouter. Arthur avait le don de captiver une foule, de créer un esprit de groupe. Léon était prêt à suivre son prince, lui prouvant encore une fois son allégeance, mais il se sentait à fond. C'est avec plaisir que le noble vu Lancelot se mettre debout. Il respectait énormément cet homme. Pour avoir voulu être chevalier malgré sa condition, pour avoir sauvé son compagnon d'un griffon, pour savoir garder un secret et pour avoir l'appel à l'aide de Merlin. Si Léon n'était pas au courant du lien fraternel extrêmement fort entre ces deux-là, il serait jaloux depuis très longtemps et beaucoup de sourires que les deux amis se lançaient depuis leurs retrouvailles.  
Après avoir regardé tout le monde autour de la table, Lancelot se mit à parler en fixant Arthur.

-Vous m'avez enseigné les valeurs de la chevalerie. Les codes avec lesquels un homme doit mener sa vie. Vous m'avez appris à combattre avec honneur pour la justice, la liberté et tout ce qui est sage et beau. J'ai foi dans le monde que vous bâtirez.   
-Alors même que j'étais un roturier, un moins que rien, vous étiez à risquer votre vie pour moi. C'est à mon tour de rendre la pareille. Continua Elyan en se levant à son tour.   
-J'ai combattu à vos côtés bien des fois. Et il n'y a pas une seule chose ou je n'aurais pas été prêt à sacrifier ma vie. Renchérit Léon après avoir serré la tête de Merlin et quitté sa chaise.   
-Je crois que nous n'avons aucune chance. Mais rien ne me dissuaderait d'être là. Poursuivit Gauvain en suivant l'élan général.  
-Vos ennemis sont mes ennemis. La phrase de Perceval était simple, mais elle résumait toute la situation.   
-S'il vous faut un vieil homme. Continua Gaïus en souriant.   
-Ma réponse vous la connaissez. Termina Gwen en regardant le prince dans les yeux.

Ils étaient tous debout, se regardaient les autres en attendant la parole de Merlin. Un simple coup d'œil à son fils et Léon savait que celui-ci préparait quelque chose. Mais Arthur s'impatientait et le dragonnier était toujours assis.

Merlin? demande le prince perdant patience.   
-Non je n'en ai aucune envie. Répondit-il en souriant.   
-Tu n'as pas le choix Merlin. Continua Arthur comprend ce que voulait son ami.   
-D'accord. Se levant, the sorcier fit son accord. Rassuré, le chef est tourné vers les autres et le regard avant de continuer à parler.   
-Je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité envers moi alors que Camelot agonise. Je m'apprête à faire quelques choses que mon père réprouverait.

C'est devant leurs yeux étonnés à tous qu'Arthur demande à Lancelot, Gauvain, Perceval et Elyan de s'agenouiller. Mais c'est devant les sourires fiers de Merlin et Gwen qu'il les fit chevaliers. Le rituel fini, Léon s'avança avec les autres pour saluer ses nouveaux frères d'armes. Dès ce moment, ce n'était plus 2 chevaliers, un homme et six roturiers face à une armée invincible, mais six chevaliers, un dragonnier, un médecin et une femme, liés par la table ronde face à Morgana. Leurs chances étaient toujours faibles, voir même nuls sans les pouvoirs de Merlin, et Léon le savait, mais l'espoir revenait.

D'un seul coup, ils se sont mis à rire, à sourire, à faire connaissance et à parler entre eux. Ils ont installé les couvertures en rond pour faire des lits de fortunes, ils sont assis dessus, ils ont mangé et ensemble ils sont à côté des autres en se mélangeant. Il ne manquait plus qu'une fois choisi à Léon avant de pouvoir s'endormir en paix pour le combat du lendemain.

Il est pertinent de répondre à la dernière question d'Elyan, assis en face de lui, en train de parler avec Gauvain en faisant de grands mouvements de bras. Tout le monde sauf le principal intéressé le regard d'un air étonné le cercle d'un pas pressé, de prendre la tête de Merlin entre ses mains et de capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser possessif.

  
Tout autour d'eux, il a été échangé. Mais Léon ne s'occupait pas de l'homme dans ses bras, son compagnon, son amour, son dragonnier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après cela. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello à tous! 
> 
> Voici donc ma première histoire sur AO3. Réecriture d'une fanfic écrite il y a des années sur ff.net. 
> 
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant. ( voire encore mieux sans toutes les fautes d'orthographes ^^')
> 
> Allez, à la prochaine les gens! <3


End file.
